


Sweet Desire

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves his candy, but lately watching him eat it has been stirring up some disturbing thoughts for Jensen. He's just about at the end of his rope, ready to snatch the damn things away and ban Jared from sugar entirely when things start happening on set that lead him to believe that maybe things aren't as hopeless as he'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written with liamelessar

Jared slipped past his drowsy co-worker, slid into the makeup chair and immediately reached for the box of candy beside it, only to have his hand slapped away. "Hey!" he protested.

"Not until you're done," Shannon informed him. "I doubt Jensen wants to wait an extra twenty minutes for his makeup because I have to work around you eating."

Jared grinned up at her. "Jen doesn't mind, do ya Jen?"

Jensen forced his eyes open, as always wondering how Jared managed to be wide awake at the crack of dawn when it was all he could do to roll out of bed in time to stumble into hair and makeup. "Knock yourself out," he told him, smiling sleepily at Jared's triumphant grin.

"See? Jen loves me and wants me to have my candy." Jared snagged a handful of Red Vines and manfully resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Shannon before he bit into the first one.

Shannon just shook her head and picked up her airbrush. "You know, you _could_ stand to tell him no once in a while," she told Jensen.

"What? He likes his candy." And Jensen wasn't going to be the one that told him he couldn't have it. He watched Jared bite into a Red Vine, the candy staining his lips a faint red that always drove Shannon nuts. It drove Jensen nuts too, but in a completely different way. Trying to focus on anything except the way Jared's lips were shaped around the licorice, Jensen asked, "Got any winegums in there?"

Jared made a face at the request but fished a packet out and tossed it to him anyway. "You know, you really don't have to eat that shit," he teased. "If you asked me nice enough, I just might share." He devoured another few Red Vines and waved the last one at Jensen. "Mmm, yummy... _so_ much better than winegums. Sure you don't wanna beg me for it, baby?"

Jensen just glared at him. "Ha, ha. Forget that." He tore the package open and popped a few pieces of candy in his mouth. "They're not that bad," he mumbled around them. "You're just a candy snob."

His friend spread a hand over his heart. "Jen! I'm shocked that you think I could -"

"Whatever," Jensen interrupted him with a snort. "You know you are. I've heard you threaten to cut the hands off of anyone that touched your candy and I like my hands right where they are, thankyouverymuch."

Jared bit the last Red Vine in half and threw the remainder at Jensen, who made a half-hearted attempt to dodge it, only to have Jeannie whack him on the shoulder for moving. "Stay still," she told him. "I swear, you're as bad as Jared sometimes."

"Hey now, that hurts," he joked, retrieving the Red Vine from his lap. "I'm much calmer than he is." He tried not to think about the fact that he was finishing Jared's candy, that Jared's mouth had been where his was as he bit into it. Instead, he held still as Jeannie finished, sneaking covert glances at Jared from beneath his eyelashes every so often.

Eventually Jared was finished and they stood up to switch places, jostling past each other the way they always did. Jensen pretended to glare at Jared when one large paw swatted his ass and Jared gave him the world's worst fake innocent look in return as he retrieved his gummy worms and sat down in Jeannie's chair. "You aren't gonna be as mean as Shannon and take my candy away, are you?" he asked, sounding like some kind of Dickensian orphan begging for another bowl of gruel.

Shannon laughed and shook her head. "Save it for the camera," she advised him. "And you can keep 'em as long as you don't wiggle all around."

"It's a deal," Jared agreed, flashing her a blinding grin before he tilted his head back and dropped a gummy worm into his mouth.

Jensen _really_ hated those damn gummy worms. It was bad enough hearing Jared make those little ecstatic sounds that sugar always seemed to elicit, but seeing him open up like that was just torture. He yanked his mind away from thoughts of Jared's mouth and shifted in the chair to get more comfortable, only to end up getting smacked again. "Hey! How come I'm the one getting abused this morning?"

"Quit squirming and you won't be," Shannon informed him.

"It's too damn early for this," Jensen grumbled, but he held still anyway, closing his eyes as Shannon started on the foundation that would cover up most of his freckles.

He half expected Jared to chime in with his own smart remark, but a faint moan drifted over from the other chair and Jensen smiled. Apparently Jared was on Jeannie's good side, because when Jensen peeked over at him, he saw the blissed-out expression that always accompanied their stylist's special scalp massage. It was no secret that Jeannie's scalp massages were one of the best things that could happen to you with your clothes on, and Jensen wasn't sure which he liked more, getting one himself or listening to Jared when it was his turn to be on the receiving end. His dick, on the other hand, had no such dilemma - it was all in favor of anything that would get Jared to make those kind of noises more often.

Jensen let his eyes slide closed once more and started reciting Shakespeare in his head to keep from getting more than half hard as he listened to Jared's moans of pleasure. For a little while, the trailer was mostly quiet, as both men let their stylists work. Jared was too drunk on the scalp massage to cause trouble and Jensen too busy trying to get his body under control to bother disturbing the silence. Shannon worked over his face with the spray gun and a brush and soon patted him on the shoulder. "Okay, you're good."

He opened his eyes and grinned at her, brushing himself off as he got up. "Thanks, Shannon."

"Anytime, sweetie," she assured him. "Lots easier to do you than Mr Wiggles, over there." Hearing Jared compared to one of the annoying singers that his nephew loved was enough to make Jensen snort with laughter, especially when his friend shot him a death glare from under his mop of hair.

When Jeannie pronounced him ready for the camera, Jared thanked her and looked over at Jensen as he stood up, fishing another gummy worm out of the plastic bin. "Think we'll be done in time to catch the game tonight?"

He shrugged. "Dunno, guess it depends on how long it takes to get the shots right." It usually wasn't too long if it was just them, especially when they got a good rhythm going. He took the container of gummy worms away from Jared, telling himself he was doing it to protect Jared from shooting off into orbit rather than using it as an excuse to brush his fingers against his co-star's. "Is anybody else on set today?"

"Just Jim. Big emotional scene, remember?" Jared managed to grab one last gummy worm before Jensen took his candy away. "I heard Eric say he's hoping to wrap it all up today so we can try to get a jump start on next week's episode."

Jensen nodded and stole a gummy worm for himself, then tucked the bin back under the station where it belonged. "Sounds good." A sharp rap on the door had both of them on their feet immediately. Jensen gave Jared's arm a playful punch. "C'mon, let's go. Hopefully I can make it through the stunts without bashing myself up." He wasn't holding out too much hope for it, though, not when it seemed like he had a talent for hitting himself in the face with his gun or tripping over wires when he and Jared were horsing around on set. One of these days he was going to prove his and everybody else's momma right and poke his eye out.

~*~*~*~*~

  
Fourteen hours later, they were on the last shot of the day, both of them just about ready to collapse. It had been a long and demanding day, but Jensen knew it was twice as bad for Jared as it was for him. He'd been getting flung around on the wires, but Jared was having to deal with playing a Sam who wasn't really Sam, and Jensen remembered from the shapeshifter episode how draining that could be. It threw you off your game, kept you from really inhabiting your character the way you were used to, but from what Eric said, it was going to pay off for the story arc in a huge way.

They changed the cameras around for the final set up as Jared took his mark standing over Jensen and narrowed his eyes. Jensen could see the moment he slipped into Meg's headspace, just from the way he tilted his head. "You know, when people wanna describe the worst possible thing, they say it's like Hell," he commented, kneeling down beside him. A hand fisted in his shirt and Jensen moved with it as Jared pulled him towards him. "Well, there's a reason for that. Hell is like, uh -." Jared sucked in a sharp breath and pulled back for a punch. Jensen started his silent count, grunting and turning his head as Jared's fist swung by his jaw."Well, it's like Hell, even for demons."

Another punch, this one right in front of his nose, so he jerked back. Jared's voice dropped to a low growl as he continued, "It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear." Another hit, this one trickier because it was an open-handed hit, so they had to time it just right. Jensen let his head fall back just a little so it made more sense when Jared's hand settled on top of it. "And you sent me back there."

He concentrated on his breathing and let all the hatred Dean felt for demons in general and the one who'd taken his brother in particular fill the next word. "Meg."

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam." The silky tones sent a shiver down his spine, along with a surge of sadness for the brother that wasn't a brother anymore, so it wasn't hard to fake a stifled sob after the next punch swung past. Poor Dean was really taking a beating today, and Jensen was _not_ looking forward to doing his shots later, since he knew he'd be spending most of the afternoon with thick stage blood on his face.

Jared shifted, moving a little closer in preparation for the next part. "By the way..." He pressed his thumb against Jensen's shoulder and he groaned, putting a hand up to wrap around Jared's wrist. "I saw your dad there. He says howdy." The growl came back, an animal tone that was as unlike Sam Winchester as Dean's voice was from Jensen's."All that I had to hold on to was that I would climb out one day and that I was gonna torture you, nice and slow, like pulling the wings off an insect."

Jared pulled away long enough to knock Jensen's hand off, then leaned back in. "But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you to do yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your dad, and deep down, you know that you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you." He got to his feet, drawing his arm back for the traditional 'killing shot' stance.

Jim stepped into frame, grabbed Jared's arm, and pressed the plastic poker against it, the tip lighting up as he pressed the button on it. Jared grunted and screamed, gasping in between his screams, then fell to his knees, head tilted back and mouth open. Filming exorcisms was always a little surreal because of that whole 'open mouth to let the black smoke stream out' bit, and both of them had ruined shots by cracking up during those moments, but as he watched Jared trail off and fall to the floor, Jensen didn't even think of laughing, not when he could feel Dean in the back of his mind, sense his relief at getting Sam back.

He grunted and moved closer, gripping his shoulder as he rolled it against the bookcase, watching intently as Jared flailed on the floor and pushed up until he was leaning against the chest. "Sammy?" he asked, Dean's hope and fear bleeding through as he stared at his brother.

Jared looked up at Jim and then back at him, breathing heavily. "Did I miss anything?"

Jensen didn't know what got into him. He _meant_ to throw a fake punch, he really did, but after a week spent watching Jared pressed up against Alona, whispering taunts in her ear and stroking her throat, and now practically straddling him for this scene... Well, there was only so much a man could take. His fist shot out almost before he thought about it and he connected. Hard.

The shock and pain that followed weren't faked, but both of them still managed to hold it together long enough for Sam to sprawl on the floor while Dean groaned and collapsed. It seemed like an eternity before they heard, "Aaaaand, cut!"

As soon as the word was out, Jared sat up and spat, "What the fuck, Jen?" He didn't wait for an answer before he pushed himself to his feet and turned to the director to ask, "Are we done?"

Jensen could only watch as Jared stalked off towards his trailer once he got the okay from Miller. He got up as well, concentrating on brushing himself off while the crew cast uneasy glances at each other before they slowly began to break the set for the night. He wanted to follow Jared and apologize, but Jared would want to know why he'd hit him, and Jensen couldn't tell him that. Somehow he didn't think temporary insanity brought on by jealousy and arousal would go over too well, although there was a part of him that almost wanted to try it out. Instead, he just shook his head and headed for his own trailer without stopping by Jared's. He'd made his bed and now he'd have to lie in it, at least until Jared kicked him out and he wound up without a place to stay. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

It took forty-five minutes for Jared to wash the makeup off and change into his street clothes, forty-five minutes in which he expected Jensen to knock on the door at any time. But he never showed up, didn't bring an apology beer or candy bar or any of the other ways he usually tried to make up when they'd had a bad day on set, and by the time Jared realized he wasn't coming, his bad mood had settled in and made itself at home.

Jared grabbed his jacket and headed out to the car, where Jensen and Clif were already waiting. He slid into the backseat without a word, slamming the door just a little too hard behind him, and leaned his head back, closing his eyes to make it clear that he didn't want to talk. Jensen didn't even try to make conversation, so they made the drive home together in a tense silence that was only made worse by the way their knees kept bumping into each other. That was the problem with being a big guy and having another big guy as your co-star - often there just wasn't _room_ to avoid each other when you were pissed.

As soon as the car pulled up to the curb, Jensen got out and headed for the door, leaving Jared to thank Clif and follow behind him. He shut the door and knelt to greet his babies as the dogs came running over to him. As always, their absolute joy at seeing him helped ease his bad mood and he shot Jensen a tentative smile that the other man didn't even seem to see, because he just hung his jacket up on the coat rack and walked off. Jared sighed and ruffled the fur around Harley's neck, patting him and Sadie one last time before he got up and went into the kitchen. He retrieved an ice pack from the freezer and a beer from the fridge and took both back to the living room with him, where he dropped heavily down onto the couch. "So, you ready to tell me what the hell was going on?" he called out.

Jensen didn't say anything for a few minutes, then finally walked out with a terse, "Not a chance." He disappeared into the kitchen to get his own beer and Jared shifted over on the couch to make room for him, but Jensen ignored the gesture in favor of settling into the oversized chair next to it instead.

The refusal to apologize or explain stung, especially after he'd been punched like that. It wasn't like they'd never slipped on their stunts or occasionally clipped each other with a misthrown punch, but that had been head-on, and he'd be lucky if he didn't end up with a very real black eye because of it. And Jensen was usually pretty upset when he misfired, had insisted on buying dinner the last time to make it up to him, in fact. But Jared wasn't about to beg for an apology, so he shrugged and said, "Fine, don't worry about it."

The rest of the night crawled by in the same way. They watched the game, ordered pizza and ate it in front of the set, played with the dogs for a little while, and went to bed. Just like any other night except for the tension in the air. Finally Jared decided he'd had enough and he headed upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. The dogs had already settled in their usual places - Sadie at the foot of the bed and Harley on the floor next to it - when Jensen knocked on the door and pushed it open. "Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

Jared glared at him half-heartedly. It had been a long day and he just wanted to try to go to sleep and forget about what had happened for a little while. "What do you want?"

His friend sighed and shook his head, taking a few steps towards him. "I don't want this to get between us, man." Jensen stared at him for a second, then slowly reached up to touch the red mark high on his cheekbone. "I'm sorry."

The contact was so tentative, little more than the barest brush of fingertips over skin, and Jared wondered if Jensen was apologizing for the punch that had left the mark or for touching him at all. "It wasn't an accident, was it?" he asked, immediately regretting the words when Jensen pulled his hand back and shook his head. "So why won't you just tell me what's bothering you, then?"

"It's not that easy. I -"

Jared thought back over the morning, how things had seemed so good when they were getting their hair and makeup done, and then it had all gone to shit. "Did I do something?" he pressed. "Is it the candy and throwing it around and all? Cause I can knock that off if it bugs you."

For a second he thought he'd said the wrong thing, because Jensen frowned and flexed his hand, like he was trying not to hit him again. "No, the candy's fine. And I know better than to try keeping you away from the sugar, anyways."

"So what is it, then?" Jared knew he was pushing, but he needed to figure this out. Something had happened, something that upset Jensen enough to make him lash out, and Jared needed to know that it wasn't something he'd done.

Jensen shrugged. "I don't know. I guess having Alona around just got to me this week, is all." There was something about his tone that made it seem like a lie, a kind of studied diffidence that sounded too much like Jensen when he was acting, but Jared couldn't put his finger on it well enough to call him on it. He didn't really understand why Jensen would've had a problem with Alona being there, anyway, not when they'd always seemed to get along before. But something in his friend's face warned him not to ask. Besides, it wasn't like it was the first time one of them had reacted badly to something that went on as part of an episode (Jared still felt like cringing when he thought about the way he'd sulked after Dean's love scene with Cassie) so he guessed he could give Jensen a pass for this one.

"Just don't let it happen again, okay? After all, this face is gonna have to pay the bills for a few more years," he joked, wincing as he reached up to touch the mark himself. "And if it bruises, _you_ have to tell Shannon that it's your fault."

"Yeah, she'd probably give me a black eye herself to pay me back if it wouldn't mean getting up even earlier for makeup." He sighed. "We're gonna have to go in early enough so you can get that covered up as it is." Both of them made a face at that thought, since it seemed like the morning calls were getting earlier and earlier lately. Even Jared, who liked to get up early and work out, was starting to feel it. Jensen rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, looking even more uncomfortable as he muttered, "Guess I should head for bed, then. Have to be up early and I'm gonna have a hard enough time getting to sleep as it is."

Jared chuckled. "Yeah, gotta get your beauty sleep so you can get tossed around some more tomorrow." If this had been any other night, he'd have slung an arm around Jensen's shoulders and offered to watch bad horror movies with him until they both dropped off but tonight was... different. He didn't know exactly why, probably lingering tension over the punch, so he settled on a light slug on the shoulder and a quiet, "Try to get some sleep, okay? Miller'll have our heads if we both look like the walking dead tomorrow."

His friend smiled and nodded, absently rubbing his shoulder where Jared had tapped him. "Sure thing." He hesitated for a second and Jared wondered why he suddenly felt like asking Jensen if he wanted to stay with him, but then Jensen turned around and headed for the door. "See you in the morning," he told him, closing it quietly behind him.

"Yeah, see you," Jared echoed behind him, pulling the covers back and climbing into bed.

~*~*~*~*~

  
Jared woke up to find it was still dark out and a glance at the clock showed it was the middle of the night. He slid out of bed, somehow miraculously managing not to wake the dogs in the process, and padded downstairs to get a drink of water from the kitchen, but he forgot all about it when he walked into the living room and saw Jensen sitting on the couch. "Jen?" he asked sleepily, trying to figure out if he really was awake or if he was dreaming the whole thing. "Whaddaya doin'?"

"Just watching some TV," he answered with a tired smile. The deep circles under his eyes told Jared that he probably hadn't been to bed yet. He picked the remote up and turned the TV off. "Sorry, thought it might help. Didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't," he told him, dropping down onto the couch beside him. "Go ahead and put it back on. Maybe there's a good movie on?" He doubted it, but after running through the channels a few times, Jensen seemed to find something he settled on. Jared meant to watch it, whatever it was, but his eyelids weighed a ton and it didn't take long before he fell asleep again, slumping down against the couch cushions until his head was almost resting on Jensen's shoulder.

A wet nose in his armpit accompanied by Harley's feed-me-now whine woke him up from the best night's sleep he'd had in a long while. Jared threw one arm out to pat him, hoping he could maybe get five more minutes, but that hope was dashed when there was a low, sleepy grumble right under his ear. A very familiar, distinctly _male_ grumble that was accompanied by someone burrowing into his neck. No, not someone - _Jensen_. Jared swallowed hard at the mental correction as warm breath washed over his skin. Jensen's warm breath. And that was Jensen laying half-on, half-off of him, their legs tangled together until he wasn't quite sure whose was whose. Swallowing hard, Jared started extricating himself from the warm, cozy space on the couch, moving as slowly and carefully as possible so he could avoid waking Jensen, who needed the sleep even more than he did.

Once he was free, Jared went to let the dogs out and change into his running clothes, making sure to turn the coffeepot on before he left. The crisp chill of morning woke him up the rest of the way and he absently mused over last night as he stretched and started jogging. It wasn't every morning he woke up with his best friend plastered to him, although with the way he'd slept he was thinking maybe it should be. The only real question was how they'd wound up like that, especially with how strained things had been between them when he'd gone to bed. When he tried to think about it, all he came up with was a fuzzy memory of a movie and a dark room and Jensen, but that could've been any one of a thousand nights that they ended up crashed out on the couch after a game or movie marathon. Of course, those nights hadn't ended up with them wrapped around each other, but maybe that was just both of them needing some extra reassurance after their fight yesterday. Jared decided that had to be it. They'd been feeling the tension, that was all. He cleared his mind as he settled into his rhythm, letting the road and the faint burn of his muscles wipe out any other concerns.

He was a sweaty mess when he got back from his run only to find that Jensen still hadn't stirred. Jared set the food out for his babies and scratched behind their ears, then left them to it. He poured two cups of coffee and carried them both into the living room, placing them well outside of flailing range on the coffee table. "Jen," he called softly, crouching down to lay a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a light shake. "Come on, gotta wake up, man."

Another sleepy grumble answered him. "Time 'zit?"

"Time for your lazy ass to get up and get ready for work," he teased, doing his best not to notice how adorable a confused, just-waking-up Jensen was. "C'mon, sleepyhead, up and at 'em. We gotta be into makeup early, remember?"

Jensen's eyes slid to the mark on his cheek and Jared wished he hadn't said anything when he saw him stiffen and sit up. "Yeah, just gimme a minute, okay?"

"Sure. No need to kill yourself. I've still gotta shower as it is. Pretty rank after my run." Jared grinned and made a show of sniffing one armpit and wrinkling his nose, mentally kicking himself for reminding Jensen about yesterday. "Go ahead and have your coffee first, okay?"

He thumped Jensen on the shoulder and hurried upstairs to shower, leaving Jensen drinking his coffee and still trying to wake up. Humming tunelessly to himself, Jared washed up and dressed, then went back down to the kitchen to meet his now freshly-showered and fully awake roommate. "Hey, look who decided to join the party! Ready for another fun-filled day of getting tossed around and beaten up by this week's monster?"

"Yeah, but if Kripke doesn't let up on the slinging us around, I may have to hunt _him_ ," Jensen joked, finishing his coffee. "You reckon producers are some new kind of demon that Sam and Dean might need to put down?"

Jared laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe we need to stock up on salt and holy water for our next barbecue."

"Nah, that'd just let him know we're on to him." They managed to grab a quick bite to eat before they had to go brush their teeth and head out to the car, exchanging greetings with Clif as they climbed into the backseat and settled in.

The ride to the studio was as different from the ride home last night as night from day. Instead of the tense silence, there was an easy quiet that neither of them really felt the need to disturb with idle chatter. Jared glanced out the window, watching the early morning world start to come to life around them, and smiled. He could feel Jensen's leg pressed against his, warm and solid, giving him a sense of calm confidence and a very good feeling about the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared bounced a little and grinned over at Jensen. "You sure you're ready for this?" he teased. "'Cause I'm pretty sure I can take that right outta your hands, no real fighting necessary. In fact, I may have to hold back to make it even close to believable..."

"Yeah, right," Jensen shot back. "Bring it on, buddy. I'll wipe the floor with your ginormous ass any day of the week and you know it."

"Just you wait. I'm gonna make you eat those words," Jared promised, bumping his shoulder against Jensen's before they both went to take their places.

It had been a good day so far, one of those rare days where nothing went wrong, everyone remembered their lines, there were no problems with lights or sets, and they were actually ahead of schedule. Both of them knew that it was only a matter of time until a camera angle didn't work, a prop jammed or went missing, or a fit of the giggles came up to throw them off again, but they were taking full advantage of the temporary reprieve in the meantime. When the director called action, they threw themselves into the scene, lines flying easily and quickly between them as the natural rhythm of Sam and Dean took over.

Everything worked perfectly until they got to the takedown. Jared tackled Jensen down onto the bed and tried to grab the money clip, only to discover that Jensen was a lot harder to grab than he'd thought. He tried to throw a leg over his costar's hip to hold him still and cracked up when an elbow caught him in a ticklish spot. "Sorry," he gasped out between bursts of laughter.

"That's okay," Bradford assured them. Eric had been stoked to get him for this episode, but after spending the last three days riding herd on the two of them, Jared thought the director wasn't about to accept any invitations to come back. "Just try to watch it, okay? We're nearly ready to break for lunch."

Jared nodded and scrambled off the bed, followed closely by Jensen. One of the set dressers darted in to fix the bedspread, smoothing it out so it was even once more as Bradford instructed them, "Take it from the grab for the money and the tackle. And Jared? Try putting a little spin on it, give it some flair."

He nodded, not quite sure that 'flair' was really Sam Winchester's style, but when they got to the tackle, he reversed and landed on the bed with Jensen on top of him. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought about what would happen when he yanked Jensen down onto him, effectively driving 170-plus pounds right into his solar plexus. "Oooofffff..."

Jensen tried to squirm away, but only succeeded in driving an elbow into his stomach and Jared gasped out, "Wait, wait!"

"Damn, sorry, man." He rolled away and Jared brought a hand up to massage his stomach. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just gimme a minute." Jared winced and sighed as Jensen's hand joined his, helping him get his breath back a little sooner with the soothing circle he rubbed over his shirt. "Okay, I'm good."

Jensen helped him up and swatted his ass playfully. "Look at it this way, at least we're not messing up on one of the shots that has us crashing into walls or getting covered with goo and shit," he teased.

"Yeah, good point." Jared dusted himself off and waited until they were ready to try again. This time they went down sideways on the bed and he thought it was going to work as they grappled. At least, that was, until Jensen twisted and nearly slid out of his grip. Years of instinct and practice at wrestling with Jeff clicked into place and Jared rolled them on top of him - and right off the bed.

They hit the the floor with a thud. He heard Jensen grunt and knew he had to have just knocked the wind out of him, but he didn't let go of the money, so he couldn't be hurt too badly. And he didn't demand he get right the fuck off him, which Jared was counting as a good thing, because he really wasn't too sure he could move just then. Not when his dick had apparently decided to confuse wrestling around on the bed with his best friend and co-star with a whole different kind of activity. Jensen stirred under him, and Jared could pinpoint the second that he realized exactly what was poking him in the ass, because he went absolutely still.

"Jay..." Fuck. Jared had been trying to think about disgusting things, like vats of stage blood and slime, doing whatever he could to calm himself down, but hearing Jensen whisper his name like that, in that soft, hoarse voice _really_ wasn't helping.

"Sorry," he muttered, forcing himself to pull his hips back instead of pressing forward the way his dick wanted him to.

"You two mind getting up off the floor so we can try this scene again?" Bradford asked.

If Jared's face got any hotter, he thought it might melt the makeup off. "Yeah, sorry," he mumbled, tugging his shirt down as he got up. Ordinarily, he'd have offered Jensen a hand up as well, but then ordinarily he didn't go around shoving his hard on against his best friend's ass. Although now he was almost wondering why, when it had felt so... No. Not going there.

Jensen scrambled to his feet and gave Jared's arm a playful punch. "Take it easy, man. Don't want your gigantic frame crushing me, huh?"

"Shut up, you know you love it," Jared shot back, more because he knew he was expected to than anything else. But Jensen wasn't making a big deal about it, so he relaxed a little and went back to his mark, ready to run the scene again.

It was even worse than before, though, because now Jared was hyper-aware of all of it: the round curve of Jensen's ass that pushed into him, the flailing arms and legs that he could only stop by wrapping his own around them, the warm patch of skin the was revealed when Jensen's shirt rode up, and the vibration that slid through him when Jensen cracked up as Jared's hand skated over it. Jared's erection wasn't going away anytime soon. He realized that somewhere around the sixth take, and just thanked God Sam's jeans were baggy enough that it wouldn't show. And hopefully Jensen was too into Dean's head to really notice, because otherwise Jared was going to have some real explaining to do, and he didn't know if 'friction, dude' would cover it. He wasn't sixteen anymore, after all.

As they geared up for yet another try, Jared got his leg over Jensen's hip early on and did his best to ignore the way the move put him in a perfect position to just hump him like a wild animal. Jensen grunted and struggled against him when Jared threw his leg over his hip, but he couldn't tell if he was acting or just freaked, although thankfully he didn't have to worry about it long, because he heard the welcome call of, "Cut! Okay, that's it. Guys, take fifteen and we'll do the exposition when we come back."

Jared rolled them both away from the edge of the bed, where they'd come dangerously close to toppling off again, and gave him a little shove to get up him. He followed, yanking his shirt down again and setting off for his trailer at a fast clip, praying he could make it there before he completely humiliated himself and came in his jeans like he was fourteen again. His dick was throbbing against his fly, making it pretty clear that not jerking off was _not_ an option.

He made it to his trailer and had his belt open, one hand working at the button while he headed for the bathroom when he heard the door open behind him. Fuck! Was he ever going to be able to catch a break? "Look, just gimme a minute, okay?" Jared bit out.

"Only a minute, Jay?" The dry amusement in Jensen's voice was unmistakable and Jared winced. Apparently the explanation he owed Jensen was being called in a lot sooner than he'd expected. He really wished he could've given him enough time to jerk off, though. Especially since he wouldn't have needed more than five minutes, at most.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he swallowed hard and tried to think how to say 'sorry for shoving my dick against your ass' without just blurting out. Finally, he settled on, "Look, about the scene and what, uh, happened. I know I wasn't really being professional..."

A hand hit his back and shoved him into the wall, but before he could ask what the fuck was going on, Jensen was pressed up against him and fuck, apparently his dick wasn't the only one getting confused today, because there was something poking his ass and hot breath in his ear as Jensen said, "I'm really not worried about it, Jay."

Oh, God. Jensen was hard. And not just a little bit, either, but _really_ hard, almost as hard as Jared, and Jared couldn't stop himself from reaching down to palm his dick while he pushed back against Jensen and groaned, "Good, 'cause I'm not sorry."

Jensen stiffened against him and in the next instant he was yanked around and shoved back against the wall again, head hitting the fake wood paneling with a soft thunk that didn't matter because Jensen was shoving up against him, eyes glittering with a heat and need that Jared could feel right in the pit of his stomach right before he was pulled down into a kiss that rocked his whole world sideways and upside down. Hot and wet and God, so good, better than the sweetest candy there was. Jared moaned into Jensen's mouth and slid his hands down to cup the perfect ass he'd spent most of the day pressed against, tugging him closer until there wasn't an ounce of daylight between them. He let his body take over and talk for him, tongue sliding over Jensen's until they both had to pull away to breathe, but even then, Jared didn't go far, just leaned his forehead against his friend's and panted, "We... Christ, are we really gonna do this, Jen?"

"Yeah," Jensen breathed, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He shifted against him, rocking into him, and Jared moaned at the tease of friction that wasn't nearly enough.

"Yeah, Jay... been wantin' it for a while," he confessed.

"Yeah?" The words set him on fire and Jared needed them to be naked. _Now._ He stripped their shirts off, dropping them in a tangled heap without thinking or caring about what Brenda might say about the way he was handling their costumes, then started walking Jensen backwards, groaning as Jensen slid a hand between them to work at their jeans. "You should've said something, should've told me."

Jensen abandoned his work on Jared's zipper and slid a hand down to rub him through his jeans, sending sparks shooting right up his spine. "I did, don't you remember? At Flannigan's?"

"Fuck, Jen," Jared groaned, knees nearly giving way as his friend mentioned the first season wrap party, when he'd cornered him in the bathroom of the bar and sucked him off. Jared had kicked himself for two days afterward, sure that he'd let drunken lust get in the way of the best friendship he'd ever had, but when Jensen hadn't ever mentioned it, he'd chalked it up to both of them having too much to drink and let it go. "God, if you knew how many times I've thought about that..."

"Yeah?" Jensen nuzzled his neck and pulled his zipper down, then led Jared's hand to his fly so he could follow his lead. "You liked it, huh? Liked fucking my mouth in that bathroom, Jay?"

"You know I did," Jared groaned as Jensen's hand slid in to wrap around him and he thrust up into his grasp. "Been jerking off to it for a year, remembering how good you were..." He managed to get Jensen's jeans open and immediately shoved his hand inside, his moan mingling with Jensen's as his fingers closed on hard flesh. "Wanna do it again, wanna suck you, but - God, Jen, I don't know if I can wait."

He pushed Jensen down onto the couch, biting back a whimper when his hand slid out of Jared's jeans. "Anytime you want," Jensen promised him breathlessly. "Whatever you want, Jay. Suck me, fuck me... God, just don't stop."

Jared yanked their jeans down, swearing as he wrestled with denim that didn't want to come off. He managed to get one leg of Jensen's free and his own down to mid-thigh before he gave up, unable to stare at the bulge in Jensen's underwear or the growing wet spot he could see forming on the cotton without touching any longer. "Not stopping," he promised. "Never stop."

Dropping to his knees, he reached out to pull Jensen close to him, gasping at the sweet slide of Jensen's cock against his. Even through their underwear, it was almost enough to blow his mind and when Jensen's hands slid under the waistband of his boxers to cup his ass, Jared thought he might be about to completely embarrass himself. He kissed Jensen again, moaning into his mouth as Jensen's tongue slid in to rub over his. "Want you to fuck me," Jensen whispered against his lips, shoving his underwear down, fingers skimming over his erection as it popped free. "Wanna feel your dick splitting me in two."

"Yeah," he grunted, Jensen's husky voice cranking his arousal up higher as he thought about giving him everything he was asking for. Jared didn't even bother trying to get Jensen's underwear off, just shoved the front of his boxer briefs down far enough to free him and yanked him close again. The feel of Jensen's cock, hard and hot and already leaking... Jared had never dreamed he'd get to do this, that they could really have this. He yanked Jensen as close as he could get, rocking against him, driving them together again and again, bending to whisper in his friend's ear. "Fuck, feels like I've been hard forever. When you were squirming against me - oh, fuck, yeah, like that. Wanted to just hump you right there, didn't care who saw."

Jensen made a mewling sound that Jared wanted to hear over and over again. "Yeah... God, woulda let you, Jay," he groaned, hips hitching against Jared's as much as possible. "So fucking good, wouldn't have cared, just spread if you told me to..."

Oh, God. Thinking of that, being able to order Jensen to drop and spread for him, it was nearly too much. "Unh, yeah, fuck... C'mon, Jen, not gonna last, wanna see you lose it first," Jared begged. "Lemme feel it. Come for me, Jen, please..."

"Yeah. Fuck, gonna come, gonna give it to you, fuck, yeah, Jay," Jensen chanted, hands digging into his ass to keep him up tight against him. A rough sound tore free before Jensen slammed his mouth down on Jared's, whimpering and moaning against his lips until he pulled his head back suddenly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck!"

Jared wasn't sure what was hotter, the string of obscenities that tore free as Jensen's dick jerked and he came in hard spurts, the hot spatter of thick liquid on his stomach, or the sight of Jensen's face lost to anything but the orgasm that tore through him. "God, so hot when you come," he hissed. "Could watch that over and over, just make you come for me until you can't anymore." And God, that was hot, the thought of turning Jensen into a begging, pleading, panting mess, making him come apart under his hands and mouth and dick. "Shit, gonna... Gonna... ohhhhh fuuuuck," he groaned, throwing his head back as he gave into the blinding rush of pleasure so sharp that it bordered on pain.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, locked tight against each other, only knew that when he could think beyond 'fuck' and 'Jensen', they were sticky, come streaking their stomachs in cooling patches that promised to get pretty nasty pretty quickly if they didn't do something about it. Jared sighed and kissed the side of Jensen's neck, wanting nothing more than to just snuggle against him for the rest of the afternoon. "Is this where I mention that I wanna do that again?" he mumbled.

Jensen chuckled quietly. "Mmmhmm," he murmured, the sound more of a vibration shared between them than an actual word. "Definitely doing it again. And again and again and -" Jared's mouth shut him up, Jensen's laughter giving way to a satisfied moan as they parted.

"Jen..." He wasn't sure what else to say, except that he didn't want this to be a one-time thing, didn't want to go back to not talking about it the way they had last time. "Jen, I -"

A pounding on the door cut him off. "Boys! Back on set in five or I'm coming in there to kick both of your asses!" Amanda threatened.

"Shit," Jared muttered, before raising his voice and calling back. "We'll be right there!" Pushing himself to his feet, he glanced down at Jensen, who looked very thoroughly fucked. "Great. Just great. I can see the headlines now: 'Supernatural Stars Killed By Director: Wardrobe, Hair and Makeup Artists Assisted'."

Jensen just laughed. "No way, man. They'd have to explain why we were messed up, and that would mean telling everyone their precious straight stars are fucking."

"Good point." Jared yanked his pants up, doing his best to hold both underwear and jeans away from his body until he could get to the bathroom, wet a washrag, and clean himself up quickly. He rinsed the cloth off when he was done and walked back out into the trailer to toss it to Jensen, concentrating on getting himself dressed so he wouldn't watch the way the cloth slid over Jensen's chest and stomach. There were times life really sucked, and this was one of them. Jared wanted to be the one wiping Jensen down after they fucked, wanted to pull him down and cuddle him close for a nap, then wake up and do it all over again. But work wouldn't wait, and this could.

He settled on untangling their shirts and pulling his back on, applying a little extra deodorant to help cover the way he was sure he reeked of sex. Jensen did the same, and once they were presentable again, Jared caught hold of Jensen's arm as he started for the trailer door, hauling him in for a quick kiss. "We _are_ gonna talk about this later," he promised, making it clear that this wasn't an optional discussion.

Jensen grinned and brought him back down for a longer kiss. "Not just talking, I hope," he teased, one hand straying back to grope Jared's ass briefly.

Jared smiled and leaned his forehead briefly against Jensen's. "Not just talking," he agreed.

Unfortunately, the rest of the day was spent trying to shoot all their exposition and motel scenes, jamming about two days worth of shooting into one afternoon until by the end of the day, they were both so drained that they were lucky to stumble home and order a pizza. Jared thought about kissing Jensen several times, but he knew neither one of them really had the energy for anything more, so he settled on a tired smile and brief hand squeeze, assured by Jensen's own weary grin that he understood the reason for the delay. He really wanted to ask Jensen if they could curl up in one of the beds and sleep together, but he wasn't sure if they were at that stage yet. It sucked, especially since that night he'd spent on the couch with Jensen last week had been some of the best sleep he'd had in weeks, if not months, and he hoped they got there soon. In any case, Jared went up to bed on his own, where he spent a fitful night tossing and turning until he finally dropped off, only to be woken by the alarm way too early in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Over a week after The Trailer Incident, as he'd come to think of it, Jensen was starting to realize that it was likely going to end up being one of those freak things that just happened and never reoccurred. Despite Jared's promise afterward, they'd never gotten around to having that discussion, shooting schedules and public appearances intervening to keep them from having much time to call their own, and when they finally did make it home at the same time, they were usually too exhausted to do more than nod at each other on the way to the nearest flat surface. Not that laying down ever really helped, seeing as how Jensen hadn't slept well since the night he'd spent on the couch with Jared over two weeks ago.

It still seemed slightly unreal, the memory of Jared slumping down beside him, head dropping down to rest against his shoulder while the flickering blue light of the TV played over his features. Jensen hadn't meant to touch, had intended to wake him up, but when he'd turned and raised a hand to touch the mark on his friend's face, Jared had sighed and said his name. _His name_. After that, he'd been unable to do anything except kiss Jared's temple and ease them both back onto the couch, telling himself not to notice how natural it felt to curl up in the lee of his best friend's shoulder and drift off into the easiest, deepest sleep he'd had in years. He'd promised himself that it didn't mean anything, that it was just once, but he hadn't counted on how badly one night could make him want a thousand more.

Or how one afternoon in a trailer could turn his entire world upside down. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about the feeling of Jared's body against his, Jared's hands on him, or Jared's breath whispering filthy promises in his ear. All told, Jensen hadn't jerked off this much since he was in high school! The sexual tension, combined with long days of shooting and longer nights of sleeplessness, was taking its toll, drawing him tight until he felt like he might snap at any second.

Jared wasn't helping matters any, either. His costar had been mainlining sugar for the last two days, primarily in the form of chocolate kisses and candy bars, and Jensen had to remind himself at least seven or eight times a day that Jared really wasn't trying to be a cocktease when he ate half a candy bar in one bite. Unfortunately, his dick seemed to be having a hard time getting the message, because it jumped to attention at the soft little sighs and blissed out moans of pleasure that Jared couldn't help making when he was off in his own little chocoholic world. Jensen knew Jared wasn't doing it on purpose - at least, he sure as hell _hoped_ he wasn't - but he didn't know how much more he could take before he either pounced Jared, barricaded himself in his trailer, or something equally insane that was sure to get him fired.

He'd spent last night on the couch after his bed decided it still hated him, trying yet again to get a good night's sleep but succeeding only in reminding himself how much he really couldn't stand Law & Order. When he finally managed to drift off, his phone alarm went off about ten minutes later, leaving him groping for it and wincing as he tried to blink gritty eyes open. Jensen managed to turn the phone off and turned back onto his side, doing his best to burrow into the couch cushions and forget that he had to get ready for work. He'd nearly pulled it off when a hand settled on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Jen. C'mon, man, you gotta get up." Jensen grumbled in return, but didn't resist as Jared hauled him up and pressed a cup of coffee in his hand. "Jesus, you look like hell. Shannon's gonna kill us both if you don't get some real sleep soon, you know that, right?"

Somehow he managed to refrain from pointing out that he was an adult who'd been living on his own for years, just nodded and curled his hands around the mug, soaking in the warmth and heavenly scent before he took his first sip, moaning at the pure pleasure of the strong, rich brew. "Oh, yeah. That's the stuff."

"Jen..." Jared's voice was oddly strangled, but when Jensen looked up at him, he shook his head. "Never mind. Just promise me you'll get some rest this weekend, okay?"

He'd get rest if he had Jared beside him, but that wasn't on offer, so Jensen nodded and forced himself to his feet. After he finished his coffee, he handed the cup back to Jared and went to get in the shower. The caffeine and hot water helped him feel halfway human by the time he came out, or at least close enough to get through the day ahead.

Jared was sitting on his bed waiting for him when he got back. "You know, maybe you should think about calling in," he suggested. "We could shoot around you for a day -"

"And get my ass chewed off by Kripke for slowing production down? No thanks." Jensen tossed his towel over the end of his bed and turned away to retrieve a pair of boxer briefs from his dresser drawer. Getting dressed around Jared had become second nature months ago - between sharing a trailer when they were shooting on location and sharing a house when they weren't, they'd pretty much seen it all. Jensen forced himself not to think about the two other times it mattered, determinedly keeping his focus on getting dressed. "I'll just have to make it through the day and then I can collapse this weekend."

"Uh huh." Behind him, Jared cleared his throat and Jensen heard the bed squeak as he got up. "Well, I'd better go get the dogs set up for the day. You know, make sure they've got food and all." Before Jensen could offer to help or ask what the hell he was up to, he was gone.

Well, that was weird. He usually couldn't pry Jared out of his room with a crow bar, but now he was running off to do the dog sitter's job? "Great. Fucking great," Jensen hissed, yanking his shirt on. Mornings were never his favorite time, but today was shaping up to be a particularly sucky one.

Things didn't get better after they got to set, either. Jensen didn't even look at the craft services table, although Jared loaded up a plate with a bacon and egg croissant and two bagels, wolfing them down in record time while Jensen tried not to think about kissing the smear of cream cheese away from the corner of his mouth. By the time Amanda came to get them for hair and makeup, he was wishing he'd taken Jared up on the offer to call in for the day, since he doubted he was going to turn in anything even approaching a decent performance. He sank down into Jeannie's chair, only to discover that the station was bare. "Where's Jeannie?"

"She's running a little late," Shannon informed him, grabbing Jared before he could dive into his candy stash. She pushed him down in the chair and turned to get her supplies out, but apparently Jared had managed to snitch a candy bar before Shannon intercepted him, because he peeled the paper off and took a bite, the low sound of pleasure he uttered making Jensen's stomach tighten as he thought about ways to get Jared to make that sound that didn't involve chocolate.

"So, what are you boys gonna get up to this weekend?" Shannon asked.

"Probably just hang out and play video games," Jared mumbled around the candy bar.

Shannon clucked her tongue against her teeth. "Well, that's no fun. Jensen, you need to get this boy up off the couch and make him do something, you hear me? Get yourselves a little fresh air so you both quit looking so ragged around the edges, or I'm gonna have to start breaking out the heavy-duty stuff soon."

Jensen watched Jared's tongue snake out to lap up a stray bit of chocolate and tried not to think about covering himself in the sticky stuff just so Jared could lick him clean. "Yeah, sure," he said absently. "Jared, don't you think it's a little early for all that sugar, man?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He grinned at Jensen and nipped a tiny bite off, moaning just a bit and that's when Jensen realized that he was doing it on purpose. The little sounds, the flash of teeth as he sank them into gummy bears and candy bars, the way he'd all but given a Three Musketeers a blow job the other day... it was all intentional.

Jensen saw red. He'd been damn near killing himself trying to be Jared's friend, reminding himself all week that he didn't have the right to touch or ask for what he really wanted, and the little fucker had been cockteasing him on purpose! Gritting his teeth, Jensen was trying to remind himself why plowing his fist into his costar's face was a bad idea when Jared shot him a look and swiped his tongue over the candy bar, dipping into it to collect a bit of the filling. Immediately, Jensen's thoughts went to Jared's tongue sliding over his dick the same way, and by the way Jared smirked at him, he was pretty sure that was what he'd had in mind. A week and a half's worth of tension shot straight to a rolling boil, and before he thought, he snapped, "Goddammit, Jared, would you _lay off_ the fucking candy!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it. Jared went still, then nodded and turned to spit the bite he'd taken out into the trash can, dropping the remainder of the chocolate in after it. Shannon gave Jensen a hard look and moved between them, murmuring something Jensen couldn't quite hear as she got to work.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Jeannie chirped as she pushed the door open. "Hope you guys didn't miss me too... much?" Her voice faltered on the last part of the greeting and Jensen saw her shoot Shannon a questioning look and receive a shake of the head in return. "Anyway, I'm here now. Jensen, you ready?"

He nodded, grateful for the chance to focus on something besides the dejected slump of Jared's shoulders. "Yeah, I've been ready for a while."

"Well, let's make you pretty for the camera, then." Jensen sat back and let Jeannie work on his hair, promising himself that he'd apologize to Jared as soon as they were done.

Or at least, that was what he meant to do. But instead of waiting around like he usually did when he was finished, Jared mumbled something about getting dressed and left. Jensen had to wait until they were on set waiting for them to finish setting up the first shot before he was able to offer his apology. "Listen, about what I said back there..."

Jared shook his head. "Don't worry about it." When Jensen started to protest, he held up a hand. "Seriously, man, it's okay. We'll just chalk it up to you being tired and stressed out."

There was no arguing with Jared when he got that note in his voice, so Jensen nodded and let it drop in favor of getting on with the day. By a freak stroke of luck, they managed to wrap up that morning's shooting ahead of schedule, despite both of them missing more than a few lines and Jensen feeling wooden at best. Charlie was pleased enough with their progress, though, that he gave them an hour and a half for lunch. Jensen hoped he could use the time to get his head on straight, since he didn't doubt that Charlie's good mood would evaporate in a heartbeat if he didn't. He headed for craft services, where he got a salad and turkey sandwich, then spent a good ten minutes staring at it, trying to convince himself he was hungry.

"Dude, why don't you go lay down?" Jared asked. He hadn't held Jensen's bad mood that morning against him, and while Jensen knew he should be grateful, it was actually making him feel even worse, especially when Jared put one hand on his shoulder and offered, "I'll come get you after an hour, if you want. That way you won't have to worry about missing out on lunch."

Jensen shook his head. "It won't help. I just... I can't sleep." He shrugged. "I'll just wait for the weekend, probably take a Xanax to help me sleep tonight." Of course, having Jared in the bed next to him would be better than any pill, but he didn't mention that.

"Yeah, okay." Jared looked down at his own plate and Jensen thought the brief discussion was over. That was, until Jared grabbed his plate right out of his hands and ordered, "Come on."

"Hey!" Jared didn't bother to look behind him when Jensen first yelled and then whined, "Jared, bring it back!" Sighing, Jensen stood up and followed Jared back to his trailer, where he was already waiting for him. "Okay, fine. I'm here. Can I have my lunch back now?"

Jared shook his head. "Not yet." He pointed at the couch. "Nap first, then food."

God, that sounded good. But instead of just agreeing, he asked, "What if somebody comes in?"

"Then they see you sleeping. Big deal." Jared shrugged. "Lock the door if you're that worried about it, but you've gotta get some sleep or you're never gonna make it through the rest of the day."

Jensen knew he was right, but he also knew Jared was part of the problem, part of the reason he hadn't been sleeping well, and unless he was willing to tell him that, he was stuck. Reaching behind him, he locked the door and walked over to the couch, wondering as he always did who Jared had buttered up to get it. The couch, long and soft and comfortable, was the reason they usually hung out in Jared's trailer between takes, or at least Jensen usually cited it as such. "Sure you don't mind?"

Jared sat down at one end, reached up to grab his hand, and tugged him down onto the couch. "Does it look like I mind?" He patted his thigh in invitation and Jensen wondered if he really meant for him to turn him into his pillow. "Come on, Jen. You need this." And from the sound of his voice, Jensen thought Jared might, too.

He thought about asking Jared to lay down with him, then realized it probably wasn't a good idea, if only because they'd probably both end up falling asleep and miss lunch entirely. Stretching out on the couch, Jensen eased his head down onto Jared's leg. "You know something? I don't care about what anyone else thinks," he told him, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"I know, Jen," Jared said softly. Jensen felt his hand stroke through his hair, a soothing caress that he never wanted to end. The last thing he heard before he eased into sleep was Jared's low voice assuring him, "I know."


End file.
